


The Lone Wolf

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is faced with a unknown reality for him after the events of his last chapter in ADWD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lone Wolf

It was weird at first. Getting used to it as a reality was different than a dream, I could feel Ghost by my side, sometimes, he would even take control. I could feel her too, but she was there in a more physical sense. He padded across the room, only to lay his head in the lap of the only person still on his side, the only one who knows he's alive still.

'As the darkness come every night, we must believe the sun will come up in the morning' who would have thought there would be such an optimist woman behind the whole religious mask, for I certainly didn't.

_There will be a sun, but no king of yours,_ it was hard to crush her hopes in such a shape, all I could do was nibble her fingers, which only got me scratches behind my ear, not a sad face.

We were prisoners, my body was dead in an ice cell, they would't lit a fire with her around, not when they were trying to control her. Not when the ice cells didn't work and they had to lock her, the sad little boy of hers and the king's scared daughter in a tower with her. _And there was Ghost_.

She saved me, I don't know how, actually. It was like she pulled me to her. And her magic sucked away all the remaining warmth, as a payment for saving me, she made me cold to give me a breath of fire. Or whatever she means by that, the woman can speak like a normal person and explain things for all that is dammed.

'I hope for it, Lady Melisandre' at first, the boy was like a love sick puppy behind her, now, when he clung her in a hug at night, there was a different love in his eyes. His eyes were like Bran's or Rickon's when looking at Lady Catelyn. The little lady, no, she may be afraid, but she was like the king. When she broke, there were no awake soul to see her break. Her tears would soak Ghost's fur, but nobody will ever know. The woman was harder to understand, she was a mask wearing a mask. There was more than she left on, be it an explanation or the simple truth.

He could listen it first, her hand stopped, silence was king, but the horn ruled it. There were two. But why would wilding warn for themselves? He wanted to know, he wanted to fight, he wanted Longclaw. He couldn't even bark. Sounded like war broke beyond the window, but in here, the kids were quite in their corner, the witch waited and plotted.

The room made jail made haven, exploded in sound as the door was kicked down. At the threshold stood a tall man with an unattended beard and dark blue eyes, there stood the king. The princes runs to him, and even covered in blood, Stannis picks her up.

Words are exchanged between the king and the witch, he's been trapped here for so long that he could barely understand it. There was a tense moment before the kids are rushed outside, to a non wilding taken fortress, leaving them alone. From his spot by her chair, he see the way the king caress the dark bruise on the tender flesh near the red hair line. The is a pang of possessiveness in him, making the animal take over, pushing Stannis away for his red lady. He warmed her and her little wards for days, she was his. But that was only Ghost talking, not him, he only had one mate, and she was gone already.

I nibble her fingers again, practically pulling her away from him, they were free now, she could turn me back. But as I fought for control, for my freedom of body, Ghost fought for his own lady, butting her with his big head, to the door, not for freedom, but away from the king.

'Calm down now, I can't be running around yet' in the take over, she was so badly bruised and battled that the animal could only lick her purple marks as he wondered why she hadn't magicked it away. She only smiled and said her magic was all used on his body, keeping him from becoming lost.

She limped through the threshold, followed by the king, that could do nothing but stared at the sole survivor of his army at The Wall, the one who could only protect his child, and the boy in her service. She cried red tears as all the Queen's Men and the Queen herself were slaying.

_We must protect her now, she is pack,_  he din't knew the extension of Ghost's affection for the red lady before he shared a body with him. He considered her something kin to a mate, and since Ghost is me as I am him, she was my mate too. I never had a life mate. A pack that was all mine.

I could keep this one alive, I could even find a cave for us to live for all. Our steps were close to the mortuary crypt, I could feel myself as a whole again. All thanks to Melisandre. Her ruby shone now, shone enough to cover my whole vision, I blinked, and I was as Jon once more.

It takes time to stand up, to shake the deep cold out of my bones, my skin feels like ice. She's not by my side, and I didn't expect this to hurt so much. She's in the corridor still, sitting in the cold stones of the floor, her face was worse than before. She was another woman, but still the same.

Her olive skin clashed with the red of her gown, but not with the now pitch black strands of her hair. Her eyes were still a piece of work, green like the forest, but circled by bruises and small cuts. Ghost stood between us, torn from greeting me and leaving her, we were both pack, you don't choose between pack.

'It's good to see you haven't killed my witch, Lord Snow' _no, we would never hurt her_ , the king could tell who the new woman was too, it hurt, she was ours.

'It's good to see she won't die for her wards today, Your Grace' war was far from over, even with Stannis here, there was still things to be done. He was the commander of a fallen brotherhood, but he was not alone, he still had a pack.


End file.
